Touch
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: While doing homework, Eli gets a bit bored and persuades Clare to take a break. Well, they do have the whole house to themselves. Eli and Clare have some fun and take things a bit further than usual. Songfic to 'Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me'.


**I first heard this song on the show **_**Glee **_**and for some reason, Clare and Eli came to mind o.0 Probably because the character who sung this in Glee, Emma, reminds me a bit of Clare. Anyways, I've this fanfic has been a bitch to write, it never wants to cooperate and be written properly. Hopefully this time will be different. Here's **_**Touch**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song **_**Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me**_**.**

"Eli," Clare giggled, shoving Eli away from her, "Come on, I'm trying to concentrate." She and Eli were at her house. Her parents were going to be gone for the weekend – her mother had said something about finalizing the divorce or something – so Clare had the house to herself for the weekend and invited Eli over to spend the night. They had been doing English homework until Eli had grown bored and proceeded to kiss Clare's neck.

"We've been at this for an hour," Eli murmured, his lips skimming across her ear, "Break time." Clare took in a shuddering breath as Eli's pressed a kiss right below her ear.

"Maybe," she sighed, pushing her notebook aside, "Just for a moment." Eli's signature smirk spread across his face and a second later, his lips were on Clare's, passionate and hot and sensual. No matter how many times she kissed Eli, Clare still felt like someone had set off a box of fireworks in her body, setting her cells on fire and making her nerves go haywire.

Eli gently pushed her down onto her bed, their lips never leaving each other. Eli's hands skimmed along the bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans. His hands slowly pulled up the hem of her shirt, exposing more and more skin until his fingers brushed the underside of her bra. Clare let out a sharp gasp. Sure, she and Eli had made out before…but this had never happened.

Eli looked down at her with dilated green eyes.

"Too much?" he whispered. Clare bit her bottom lip nervously.

"N-No," she stammered, "I'm just…nervous. I've never…done anything like this before."

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

"Do you want me to stop?" Eli asked. Clare's brain was screaming at her _**Yes! Stop him! You have a purity ring for goodness sake!**_

_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting_

But her heart and body was telling her an entirely different thing. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach felt more like a flock of birds fighting to escape a cage.

"No," Clare uttered.

_Now all I want to know is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

Eli's lips captured Clare's once more, the kiss more heated than the last. Eli's hand slipped under Clare's shirt to cup her breast. Clare moaned into the kiss and an aching awoke between her legs. She ground her body against Eli's, hoping to get some relief for the ache.

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

Eli pulled Clare's shirt off, his lips traveling down her neck. His hands explored her body, grazing her hips, skimming over her stomach and cupping her chest.

_Touch a touch a touch a touch me_

_I want to be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

Clare watched him, the moonlight seeping through her window reflecting off his skin, making him seem like some unearthly being.

_Creature of the night_

Something hard pressed against Clare's thigh and it took her mind a few seconds to register just what it was. Her ego grew the slightest bit, knowing she had that affect on Eli.

She pressed her hands against his chest, rolling them over so that she was on top of him.

"My turn," she said with her own little smirk.

_Then if anything grows while you pose_

_I'll oil you up and drop you down_

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

Feeling bold, Clare reached a hand between them and cupped the obvious bulge in Eli's jeans. Eli let out a guttural groan.

"Clare," he moaned in a way Clare found positively sexy.

_You need a friendly hand_

_I need action_

Clare slipped off Eli's shirt, marveling at the body it hid underneath. Eli may not have been buff - like he typical Degrassi football player - but he definitely have a six pack and impressive arms. Clare ran her hands over his abs, feeling the muscles contract under her touch. She leaned down to softly nip at his neck.

Eli grabbed Clare's hips, grinding into her. Clare threw her head back, a moan escaping her lips.

_Touch a touch a touch a touch me_

_I want to be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Clare moved her hips against Eli's. Somehow, the way he seemed to hit her just right and the feeling of her jeans rubbing into her aching core was insanely sexual to her.

_Touch a touch a touch a touch me_

_I want to be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Oh_

Clare's felt the birds in her stomach struggle frantically to get free of their cage. Her breath was ragged and shaky, her eyes rolling back into her head from the pleasure Eli was inflicting on her as he ground his hips against hers.

_Touch a touch a touch a touch me_

_Oh, I want to be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night!_

_Oh!_

Finally, the birds were freed as Clare felt her orgasm roll through her body. Eli's body jerked up into hers as they let the climax roll through their bodies. Clare collapsed on top of Eli, her breathing heavy.

"I can't believe we just did that," she murmured with a small smile, "That was…wow."

"Wow is an understatement," Eli said with a grin, "Who knew innocent little St. Clare had such a sex vixen in her."

…**I can't believe I just wrote that o.0 Wow…that's definitely different from what I normally write. Yeah so, I hope you all liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
